Heart Of Ice Chapter 1
by shellxvictoria
Summary: Takes place in modern 2009 "suburbia" Its a silly love story between Edward Scissorhands and I. Im not sure how much I'll write for future chapters, that will depend on the reviews. So if you like it, or have constructive criticism please review :
1. Chapter 1

Its the year 2009. Around 40-50 years after Edward Scissorhands's death.

Or so I thought.

As I climbed the hill, I kept telling myself to go back.

But at the same time I couldnt, I had to see the place I felt I belonged.

Everyone said it was haunted, only the goth kids dare go up there.

Except even they would run away screaming.

But no one knew why.

Finally, once I got to the top of the hill I saw the mansion.

The garden was beautiful, unlike anything I had ever seen.

I went up to the door and knocked a few times, just to make sure no one was there.

I slowly opened the door, and tried to make out the objects in the dark spacious room.

Once I looked around, I started to walk up the stairs.

_Was that a shadow?_

Maybe im just seeing things.

I walked through the hallway, and into a room where part of the roof was missing.

The sky was dark, filled with stars and a full moon.

I laid down on the floor, looking for shooting stars.

A figure emerged from the shadows, and I closed my eyes, pretending to be dead.

_Maybe he'll go away._

"H..hello?"

A soft voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes and started crying, thinking that I was going to die.

I was going to be stabbed to death, all for being curious.

"I.. I didnt mean to trespass, I didnt think anyone was here. Please dont hurt me."

I said scared, ready to fight with him if necessary.

"I wont hurt you, please dont cry."

He said, and sat down next to me.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeves, and got a better look at him.

"Whats your name?"

I said, staring at him intently.

"Edward."

He smiled nervously.

"Im Michelle."

I smiled back.

"Can I stay here tonight, Edward?"

I asked, growing tired and not wanting to go home.

He nodded and his scissors twitched.

I moved closer to him, wanting to get a better look.

"Can I touch your hands, or... scissorhands?"

I asked hoping he wouldnt get mad.

"Yes."

He flinched when I touched them, and accidentally cut my hand.

"Im sorry."

He said, a sad look on his face.

"Its okay Edward, its just a small cut."

I smiled and wrapped my black scarf around my hand.

I winced at the cold air on my neck.

Its the middle of Fall, nearly Winter.

He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Im c..cold."

I said shivering.

Edward got up and made a gesture for me to follow him.

He showed me his bed, newspaper articles all around it.

He sat down on the bed.

"Its warmer here."

He smiled as I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Can I use your blanket?"

I said as I wrapped it around myself.

Edward laughed and nodded.

I became tired, and lay my head in his lap, using him as a pillow.

He looked at me sadly.

"My hands..."

He whispered.

I just smiled and ignored his confused look, slowly drifting into the best sleep ive ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon I awoke to the smell of cookies. I smiled as I realized Edward had probably been up awhile. I'm used to people waking up before me. Now that I think about it I'm not sure if he slept at all. There's no other bedrooms that I know of. I decided to go downstairs and see if I was imagining the smell.

As I walked down the stairs Edward must have heard me get up, because he stood at the bottom with an out of place grin on his face, as if he didn't quite fully know how to form a facial expression.

"Did you make cookies or is hunger making me delusional?" I asked him.

Edward nodded and walked off, leaving me confused. But he returned shortly with a tray of cookies in all sorts of shapes.

"They're so cute! Thank you Edward. There's nothing like cookies for lunch." I said to him.

He smiled looking proud of his cooking.

Just as I finished eating the whole tray and I wiped the crumbs off my face and clothes, Edward started looking towards the door.

"Do you want to go outside with me or something?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said softly, yet in an excited way.

The contrast between the dust ridden mansion and the beautiful garden makes sense why he would prefer to be outside. I hadn't noticed all the topiary last night, it was much too dark.

"You made all of these? They're beautiful Edward, truly."

Edward nodded and walked around, trimming off leaves as he went. One of them seemed to be more overgrown than he liked and he began cutting away all the excess, leaves flying everywhere and the _snip snip snip_ of his scissors made me giggle quietly. Once he finished he had wet leaves stuck on his cheek. He lifted up his hands to try and brush them off but I pushed them away and shook my head.

"You'll hurt yourself. Let me help you." I said to him as I pulled off the leaves, and once they were all off I caressed his cheek a moment. My heart was pounding with excitement. His cheeks flushed a pale salmon color just for a moment and then went back to white as snow. I quickly pulled my hand away, too nervous to continue.

"See, much better with some help." I laughed.

"Thank you." Edward replied.

We ended up spending hours outside, I mostly watched him work. Sometimes the birds would sit in his hair thinking it was a nest. Edward didn't bother trying to swat it away. It seemed the birds were his only friends, so he cherished them. I didn't even notice the clouds rolling in until it was downpouring. I accidentally locked the front door somehow, so by the time we got to the back door we were drenched. Mostly it was just Edward's hair that turned into a dripping mop. My clothes were soaked and clung to me like a second skin.

"Edward do you have any extra clothes? I can't stay in these." I said shivering.

He thought about it for a moment and nodded looking concerned. I followed him to another room that seemed to be perfectly preserved, but not lived in.

"Someone else lived with you? What happened?" I asked him.

"He didn't wake up." Edward replied with a sadness in his eyes and voice.

Edward then walked out to let me change, but after I had peeled off my clothes I realized the drawers had keyholes. I then started to panic. I had never let someone see me in my bra and underwear before. And I didn't want to start, but I felt too guilty to use the perfectly tucked in blankets on the bed. I could relate to Edward's loss, and my embarrassment was unimportant compared to the pain I could cause him by using those blankets.

"Edward, could you maybe open these drawers? They're all locked." I called out to him.

I thought I could handle it, I convinced myself it would be fine. But as he walked in the room the colors vanished and suddenly my vision was nothing but complete black. I fainted and my body hit the floor with a loud **smack** according to Edward. There was nothing he could do but let me fall, his scissors would have went right through me.

To be continued...


End file.
